What Women Want
by spiritofthefaerie
Summary: A potions accident leaves Harry in a very peculiar position. Everywhere he goes, he can hear the thoughts of the castle's females. When Harry learns something about his bestfriend, can he help her through it? And what effect will it have on his own life?
1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**Hello everyone! This is the first story that I will be uploading to this account. I had this story on an old account, and it seemed quite popular, so hopefully it will regain it's status on my new account. It's not exactly the same though, as I will be rewriting it to make it a better story, and to also include more details. So, if you have seen this story under the name Ronslilprincess, please do not fret! I am that very same author, just with a new pen name. Also, I ask that if you really want me to continue, to leave threatening comments for me, as threats are usually the best way to get me to update quicker. I hope you enjoy the improved story!

_**Pre HBP**_

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any thing associated with Harry Potter. If I did, I would be very happy indeed.

**What Women Want**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

A young boy sat in, what seemed to be, a dark, dingy dungeon. The stone walls of the room gave off the impression that it would be a nice, cool place to be, but not today. Several cauldrons were set up, with thick clouds billowing out of them. The boy pushed his sweaty, black hair out of his face and glared at the man at front the classroom, who seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face.

This boy was Harry Potter, a 16 year old wizard, who was currently in a particularly nasty potions lesson. Professor Snape had assigned them a very difficult potion, _Tergeo Tepidus_, a potion that was designed to cool down large rooms. As Harry looked around the steaming potions room, he wondered if anyone else saw the irony in this. He smirked slightly, and bent down to continue his work.

Dean Thomas, Harry's fellow Gryffindor and lab partner, leaned over towards him. "Did I just see you smile?"

The smile quickly slid off his face as Harry looked up, and glared at him. "Can pigs fly?"

Dean shrugged, and grinned. "I'm sure with a little help from _Wingardium Leviosa_, they could."

"That's a levitation spell, Dean. It doesn't make things fly." Harry looked away as he said this, searching for the next ingredient they needed to add.

Dean let out a small sigh, and continued watching Harry. "Really mate, what's up with you? All term you've just been out of it, and depressed. You've avoided all of us, and all we want to do is help."

Harry ignored him, instead asking, "Where's the powdered newt?"

" I guess we forgot to get it. I'll get some from the storage cabinet." With one last look back at Harry, Dean got up from the table to search for the ingredient they needed.

Harry scowled at Dean's back, angry that he should he suggest that Harry should cheer up. There was nothing Harry had to be happy about. _'My godfather is dead'_, Harry thought bitterly. _'Dead, and it's all my fault. He was the closest thing I would ever have to family, and I couldn't of listened to Dumbledore, and learned occulmency. It would of saved his life!' _

Harry added ingredients to their cauldron, lost in his thoughts. _'Plus Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard is after me. One of us has to die. I'm only in my 6__th__ year of school. How am I supposed to beat him?'_

More ingredients followed this thought. People had begun to stare at Harry, wondering what he could possibly be doing, but Harry didn't notice._ 'My best friends are afraid to be alone in the same room with me. It's like I'm diseased! They know it's my fault, they're scared I'll get them murdered too.'_

Snape, who had been tormenting Neville Longbottom, finally realized what Harry was doing. He hurried over, as Harry's potion changed colors quickly from all the things being added to it. First it was a startling shade of violet, then an eerie blood red, and then a bright lime green.

"Potter you imbecile! What do you think you are doing? Potter!" Snape growled, but to no effect. Harry seemed to be in a stupor. The potion reached a crystalline blue, and it started to rise. Taking this as a bad sign, the class slowly started backing away. The potion was rising even more, and a low, grumbling sound surrounded them. As the potion turned to a misty gray color, the floor beneath them trembled.

The 6th years looked nervously at each other, knowing this wouldn't end well. The potion was almost overflowing the cauldron, and crackling noises filled the air.

Harry looked down, finally realizing what he had done. "Oh", he muttered, staring at the mixture in surprise. He put his right foot behind him, with the intent on getting away from the concoction, but it wasn't quick enough.

The air, previously full of sound, went momentarily silent, and then... **BOOOM!**

Screams echoed through the classroom, as the potion exploded full force at Harry. And then, it was over. There was no evidence of what had just happened, except for a small, wispy cloud hanging over Harry's head.

Snape's face burned with fury, and he was ready to take as many points from Gryffindor that he possibly could. Yet before he could, the small cloud began to enlarge, quickly covering Harry's head.

Harry was trapped inside the cloud, with no air. He started coughing furiously trying to escape the cloud. He was weak with lack of air, when the cloud finally disappeared. Harry's head ached furiously, and he slid to the ground. He heard Snape mutter a levitating spell, and as he was lifted into the air, he could of sworn that he heard the concerned whisperings of his female classmates. This was the last thing he could remember, before he fainted.


	2. Discoveries

**Author's Note:** I want to thank you all for the support you've shown this story so far. I really appreciate all the comments and watches you have given for this story. It took me awhile to type this cause I kept checking my e-mail to see if Zayz had updated her story, The Art Of Diary Writing. If you like James/Lily stories, you should definitely check it out!

In this chapter you'll learn what effect Harry's potions mishap had on him. I hope you enjoy it! (Sorry to those I told you would find about Hermione in this chapter! I decided to split one long chapter into two shorter ones!)

**Pre HPB**

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be cool if I owned Harry Potter? It would be a big accomplishment for someone only 17 years old! Alas, I don't own them.

**What Women Want**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Harry could hear movement all around him, and he opened his eyes slowly. All he could see was whiteness. 'Is it winter already?' he wondered groggily. He reached his hand out, wanting to play with the snow, but when his hand reached the whiteness, he realized it wasn't snow. Whatever the white object was, it was warm and solid and very firm.

Above him he heard a feminine voice muttering. Despite this muttering, the same voice was also talking. _"This boy.. Visits me multiple times a year, he does. I think he's just attracted to trouble, he gets in so much of it. How could Severus allow such a potion? Really.. Things that can explode just shouldn't be permitted!"_

Harry was very confused on how this voice could be mumbling, and talking at the same time. He pushed himself up to investigate, and was surprised to find he wasn't in snow, as he previously believed, but in the school's hospital wing.

He looked around to see Madam Pomfrey organizing a cabinet. She seemed to be the only one in the room, and Harry could hear no more mumbling, but the talking continued. Harry stared at her in wonder. Had years of dealing with injured people finally driven her insane?

Harry cleared his throat, and the elderly witch turned around. "Good, you're awake! I was starting to wonder if you were going to. You've been out for an entire day."

He blinked at her. "I'm not attracted to trouble!" At her startled look, he continued. "I know you thought I was asleep when you said that, but I wasn't. It was just a potions accident.."

"I don't know what you're talking about! The only thing I expressed was my amazement at how out of order my files are." She eyed him suspiciously. " That potion obviously has befuddled your brain!" She turned back to her cabinet._ 'Has he gone crazy?'_

Harry stared at her, shocked. "I'm sitting right here!" He exclaimed. "The potion hasn't effected my hearing! And no I haven't gone crazy. Why would you say that?"

She turned to look at him. "Honestly Mr. Potter it is not good if you are imagining things. I never said you were crazy. Next time you are making a potion I would advise that you be more careful. You could have been injured far more then you were. Now back to bed with you!"

Harry would have argued, but the look that the nurse gave him was so fierce that he decided against it. He climbed reluctantly back into bed, and Madam Pomfrey nodded, satisfied.

As she walked away, Harry heard her voice once more. _'Honestly I get no respect around here. People only realize I'm alive when they are sick or injured! But it's still weird how he knew what I was thinking..'_

Harry stared at her back. 'Thinking? That can't be right..' A wave of drowsiness hit him, and he felt more tired then he had in a while. He leaned back against the pillow, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When Harry woke later, the sun was shining brightly through the open windows, making everything seem unnaturally shiny. His head ached, and he didn't remember much.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and nodded at him. "Well I can find nothing wrong with you, so you're free to go." She took a sip of the coffee. _'I'm running low on remedies.. I must visit Diagon Alley today.'_

Harry slid out of bed and thanked her. He stopped at the door, and turned to her. "Have fun at Diagon Alley!" He left the infirmary to the sounds of Madam Pomfrey choking on her coffee, and wondered at Madam Pomfrey's drinking abilities.

Harry didn't meet anyone in the hallway, besides a third-year Hufflepuff. When Harry passed, the boy stopped in his tracks and stared openly at his head. Harry just rolled his eyes at this encounter, he was use to people gawking at him.

It wasn't until he got close to the Great Hall that his problems started. He had arrived just at the entrance, when thousands of words filled his head. He stopped in his path, completely startled. All of the words that had entered his mind, belonged to feminine voices. He wasn't in the Great Hall yet, so it couldn't have been actual girls talking. Yet he also knew that these thoughts couldn't be his own. They were all different voices, and Harry was sure that he didn't have multiple personalities, let alone thousands of girl ones.

There were things that Harry would actually think, such as: _'This treacle tart is delicious'_, or _'I can't believe Snape assigned 5 inches on the uses of mandrakes!'_

But then there were thoughts that he would never have! _'Deans looking very good this year.'_ and_ 'Cramps are the worst. Guys are so lucky!'_ The last one particularly scared Harry.

He stood outside the entrance in shock, when another 6th year, a Slytherin called Pansy Parkinson passed him. She shot him a sour look, but heard her voice say, _'Look at Potter.. He's grown quite a bit over the summer. I approve. Although I'd never say that. Of course he's still no Draco. Speaking of my Drakie-poo, where is he? I must find him and tell him about my day, I bet he misses me!'_

Harry felt a bit disgusted. He was starting to realize what was happening to him, and he didn't like it one bit.

A small 1st year girl passed him. _'Professor Snape is so cute! If he would wash his hair and be a bit nicer he'd be perfect!'_ Harry couldn't help but cry out in disgust at this, and many people turned to stare at him. He didn't care though.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and knew he had to get out of there, he had to find Hermione. He raced through a crowd of people towards the stairs.

' _He looked very.. Green..'_

' _Mental that one is.'_

The last voice he heard was once again, Pansy's._ 'What an attention hog! Like he doesn't get enough already. Now if he were like my Draco he wouldn't need to draw attention to himself. People would just be drawn to him naturally.'_

'This can't be good,' he mused as he ran up the stairs. 'I can hear what women are thinking!!'


	3. Encounters With Ms Maralyn

**Authors Note:** Once again, I want to thank you all for the support you've shown this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it as much as I am. In this chapter, we'll get to talk to a certain portrait and also get to hear a little bit of what Hermione's thinking. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Alas, they still aren't mine.

**What Women Want**

**Chapter 3: Encounters with Ms. Maralyn**

As Harry searched the halls for Hermione, he thought he might go insane. Wherever there was a girl, thoughts filled his head that definitely didn't belong to him.

Everywhere he heard girls worrying about their looks. Wondering wether their crushes liked them back. About_**girl**_ problems. These were the ones that really made Harry shudder.

He couldn't wait to find Hermione. Surely she wouldn't have thoughts like these. He probably wouldn't even be able to understand her thoughts, and at the moment that seemed like a blessing.

He checked in Hermione's favorite place, the library. She wasn't there, and he was horrified as he walked by Madam Pince and heard, _'I can't wait till I can meet Argus tonight. He's so romantic.'_

Harry ran away from this, and felt he would be too scared to ever enter the library again. He decided the next place she would likely be was the common room, so he went up to the 7th floor corridor, walking until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Immediately, new thoughts entered his head._ 'Kids these days.. Always in a rush. Never have time to stop and chat. They act like we portraits don't have feelings. I bet they don't even know what I did to get painted. You have to be important to be a house guardian, you do.'_

Harry slowly approached her picture, terrified that she might tell him off, and startled that he could also hear the thoughts of portraits. The Fat Lady looked up and shook her head. _'Here comes one of the little brats now. Harry Potter. Nice boy, but just like all the others. No time at all. I bet he's one of those kids that call me "The Fat Lady". Honestly! I have a name, and I would not like to be constantly reminded of my weight. My name is Maralyn. MARALYN!'_

Harry sighed. "Hello Ms. Maralyn. How was your day?"

'_He wants to talk? He knows my name?'_ A smile broke across her face as she looked down at him. "Quite boring really. You're the first person who's stopped to talk to me all day! Violet went to visit her other portrait, so I've been quite lonely. All people want to tell me is to let them in the common room. And you, Mr. Potter? How was your day?"

Harry grinned at her. "Strange. I'm sorry but I'm really having a crisis right now, so I need to go. But I'll come back later, and maybe we can talk about why you were chosen to be the Gryffindor guardian?"

She looked thrilled at these words. "I would love that! I can't wait!"

Harry smiled at her and gave her the password, "Godric's sword." Her portrait swung open, and Harry looked up at her one last time. "Talk to you later, Ms. Maralyn," and then he climbed through the hole that had opened up. Before the door closed he heard her final thoughts._ 'Ms. Maralyn? I haven't been called that in so long! What a sweet boy.'_

He smiled slightly. At least one person didn't think he was mental. Harry spotted Hermione in the corner, absorbed in a book. He walked past her and in a lone voice said, "I need to talk to you. Boys dorm, now", and went up the stairs.

Hermione was a bit startled but got up and took her book to the girl's dormitory. Then she headed for the boys dorm.

Harry could hear her before she even got there. Not because she made a lot of noise, but because of her thoughts._ 'Oh, I do hope Ron is in there. I haven't seen him all day. He never wants to hang out with me unless Harry's around. Not that I'm worried. Because I DO NOT LIKE RONALD WEASLEY! I don't.'_

She opened the door and found Harry sitting on his bed, a shocked look upon his face. She rushed forward. "Harry!!! What's wrong?"

He looked up at her. "You like Ron?"

'_What is he up to? Why would he ask that? He knows!! Oh no! He can't know I like Ron. I've never let on.. No, never! Do I look relaxed enough? I can't give anything away!!'_

She shook her head at him. "Well of course I do, Harry. He's one of my best friends!!"

Harry's headache grew worse. He didn't much like hearing the thoughts of women. He sighed, and simply stated, "Yes, Hermione. You do."

Hermione shrugged at him. "What makes you think that?"

'_Am I that obvious?'_

"No!" He said. "You're not that obvious!! I just read it in your mind."

Hermione gave him a look as though he was the craziest person she ever laid eyes on. _'What is he on about? No one can read minds. Although I've always suspected Dumbledore of it. That's a different story though. Do you think Voldemort's controlling him? Oh, he's possessed! Oh no! Where's Madam Pomfrey? Where's Dumbledore?'_

Harry was getting frustrated. "HERMIONE!! Sit down, and stop thinking. I am NOT possessed by Voldemort, I do NOT need Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey's help. I need YOUR help."

She looked surprised. _'That was creepy but I'm still not convinced.'_

Hermione sat next to him on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, no one can read minds. What's going on?"

"Hermione I can read minds! It must of been that potion in Snape's class when I messed it up. I'll prove it to you! Pick any number between one and a billion! No, wait. A trillion! I'll know what it is because it's in your mind."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Harry, I will not stand for this childish nonsense!"

'_But if I were to stand for it, I would pick 5.'_

Harry smirked at her. "Come one. I give you the choice of any number in the world and you pick five? Where's the fun in that? Challenge me!"

Hermione gasped. "But... How did you know that?"

He shrugged slightly. "Told you. You gonna challenge me or what?"

'_You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge! 4567893! What now Harry?'_ She gave him a triumphant look.

"Gee 'Mione. A little competitive?" He laughed at her, shaking his head. "Four million five hundred sixty-seven thousand eight hundred and ninety-three!"

She looked thunderstruck. "I believe you Harry. Now just stay out of my mind!!"

"I don't know how Hermione. That's why I need your help. It's very overwhelming having to hear every girl in the castle's thoughts."

"Well, we'll start first thing tomorrow in the library. You have my help as much as you need it."

'_I'm glad it's not Ron who can read minds.'_

Harry grinned at her. "Maybe you need mine as well."


	4. Fidelis Amor Mens Mentis

**Author's Note:**Once again thank you all for your support. This will probably be my last chapter for a while, unless I get busy and write another one quickly. After Deathly Hallows comes out, I'm not coming near a computer until I finish reading, because I know someone will post spoilers. Any ways, comments and suggestions are always welcome for this story. I like knowing if I'm doing a good job or not.

**Pre HBP**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never was, never will be.

**What Women Want**

**Chapter 4: Fidelis-Amor Mens Mentis**

Harry and Hermione spent the remainder of their night in the library, searching through hundreds of books, trying to find what Harry had done to himself. The tomes they couldn't find the answers in were building up, leaving them both confused.

Hermione's thoughts matched his, both wondering wether it really had been the potion that made him like this. '_Maybe it wasn't really the potion after all.. There's got to be some explanation though!'_

They searched until Harry saw Madam Pince coming near them. Not wanting to hear anymore romantic thoughts about Filch, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and ran. When they reached the hallway, Hermione looked at him quite crossly, rubbing her arm where he had gripped it. "What in the world was that for Harry? I think we were starting to get somewhere!"

'_Yeah, right.'_

Harry smiled at her. "You forget I know what you're thinking. You know we were no closer to finding anything then we were when we started. And besides have you ever heard Madam Pince's thoughts?" He shuddered slightly. "She fancies Filch! They go on... dates together! This whole hearing women's thoughts stuff completely creeps me out."

Hermione didn't look as alarmed as Harry felt about it. "Well even caretakers and librarians need love too!"

'_Though it is slightly creepy.'_

"It is more then slightly creepy Hermione. It is very, very creepy."

They had reached the Gryffindor common room by now, and Hermione gave him a reproachful look. "I'm going to bed before you can look further into my thoughts! Really... We'll try again tomorrow." Then she went up the steps to the girls dorms.

Harry sighed. It wasn't like he wanted to know what she was thinking! 'Especially the way she thinks about Ron,' he thought to himself.

Harry went to his bed, enjoying the silence. He couldn't hear any ones thoughts, just the snoring of his fellow dorm mates. "This is bliss," he muttered to himself. At least he knew one place that would become a sanctuary to him. As long as no girls came in here he was safe.

* * *

Harry was awoken the next morning, by the sound of Hermione's voice. "Get out of my sanctuary," he mumbled, before he was blinded by a bright ball of light. He covered his face with a pillow. "What is that light?" 

Hermione pulled the pillow off his face. "That light is the sun Harry. It tells us when day is. Get up! It's breakfast time."

Harry shot up, glaring at her. "Breakfast? Are you crazy? Do you know how many girls go to breakfast? I can't handle that!"

Hermione sat next to him on the bed. "Come on Harry! You have to act normally otherwise people will get suspicious!"

'_I don't want to eat with Ron alone..'_

Harry decided not to discuss this thought, but just gave in. "Fine Hermione. For you, I will."

She gave him a thankful smile, and left the room so he could change. Harry decided he hated this whole thing. Girls were too weird for his taste. He looked sadly around the dorm, knowing he would soon be flooded by thoughts. He knew he was taking too long, and finally descended down the stairs.

Hermione was there waiting for him, and they went down together. They sat down next to Ron, who was near the end of the table. Hermione nodded at him, her cheeks slightly pink. "Good morning Ron." She looked at him hopefully.

Ron, who was busy shoveling food in his mouth, didn't notice this. He managed a "Good morning," before returning to his food.

Hermione didn't look bothered by this. "Do you ever stop eating?" she asked him.

Ron nodded his head, and swallowed. "The food is just so delicious. The house elves really know what they're doing. Here try this!" He put a fork full of fried potatoes in front of Hermione's mouth.

"Ron, I can get my own!" She stared at his fork, mortified.

'_Harry, help!'_

Harry couldn't help himself. "Go on Hermione. How will you know if you like it, if you don't try it first? No point in making the house elves slave for nothing!"

Hermione gave him a murderous stare. "Oh... Alright I guess." She took a small bite off the fork. "Delicious."

She looked at Harry._ 'I will kill you.'_

Harry decided it was best to change the subject. "So, Ron. Where's Ginny at? I haven't seen her around lately."

Ron shrugged, but Hermione brightened up. "I might have told her about your.. Problem, Harry. I think she's scared to come around you now. I need to find her though.. I have to return a book I borrowed."

Ron started to say something, but Hermione immediately interrupted him. "Harry!!! The book. Oh, come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall, Ron staring at them glumly.

Hermione stopped in the common room, told Harry to wait there, and raced up the steps to the girl's dormitory. A few minutes later she came back down. "I borrowed this from Ginny for a bit of side reading." She set a book called Bewitching: A Love Potion Guide on the table. "Not to use it of course, just to recognize them." She started leafing through it. "I think this is it. Fidelis-Amor Mens Mentis. Oh.. But that means.."

'_True love's mind.'_

"True love's mind? But Hermione! I can hear everyone's thoughts. The whole female population can't be my true love."

Hermione sighed. "You're gonna hear everyone's thoughts until you fall in love Harry. It's non reversible."


	5. The Begining

_Authors Note:_ Sorry about getting this up so late! I've been having a few rough weeks. Forgive me? Also any ideas for this story are welcome. I know where this story is going, but I'd love ideas to enhance the plot.  
I don't think I like this chapter.

**Pre HBP**

_Disclaimer:_ Alas, something I own! I own Echo and Chloe. Everything else still belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**What Women Want**

**The Begining**

Ron was obviously quite confused. He kept giving Harry inquisitive glances every few seconds, opening his mouth then snapping it shut, though Harry took no notice to this. He was too busy reading, and muttering under his breath to observe his friends antics.

"But.. Unfair.. Stupid.. Need to pay attention more.. Dumb Harry!" Harry mumbled as he stared at the page.

Ron finally decided to speak up. "Way to build up your confidence mate! Calling yourself dumb is a real morale booster."

Harry looked up startled. "When did you get here?"

Ron shrugged slightly. "Last night? This is my dorm too. Did you know you've been looking at the same page for ten minutes?"

"Oh, well.. Just making sure I know what its all about."

Ron nodded. "C'mon. It's breakfast soon. I hear there's going to be french toast and sausage today!" His eyes glazed over a bit, excited at the prospect of all the food waiting for him.

Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione had told him he needed to act normal, and breakfast was normal. But did he really want to face all the girls that would be there, and all the thoughts that came with them?

He had almost decided against going, but then his stomach rumbled. His body had made his choice for him. He stood and followed Ron to the Great Hall, preparing himself for what he was about to encounter.

The thoughts hit him like a tidal wave, pouring quickly and without warning into his head. There were so many, it was hard to sort out who was thinking what, but Harry didn't think he wanted to.

He took a step towards the table.

'_I can't believe Mikey broke up with me, after our wonderful night last night! I feel used.'_

He took another step.

'_Meghan is such a whore. We'll see if she'll ever steal another girl's boyfriend after I'm through with her!'_

Another step.

'_I think I'll make a boy bleed today. It's not fair that we have to endure it when they don't!'_

Harry looked around, worried that this person might take their anger out on him. He was halfway to the table now.

'_What kind of best friend would forget my birthday? I'll never forgive her for this!'_

'This is getting ridiculous,' Harry thought to himself. 'So much drama. Maybe I should just turn around and leave.'

'_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! __Hogwarts, A History 2__ is coming out! I'm so excited! There must be so much more added if they made a second book. Today in Charms we're going to start learning nonverbal spells! I can't wait. Oh, Ron's here!'_

Harry felt comfort in knowing that he could still pick out Hermione's thoughts from all the other girls. He had almost reached the table.

'_There's Harry. He looks nice today. Well, he looks nice everyday. I wish he would just notice me. A bit of attention is all I ask for.'_

Harry stopped, shocked. 'Someone likes me?' He thought hard to see if he could recognize the voice, but he couldn't place it. He dropped in his place beside Hermione and looked around, trying to see if anyone was paying any extra attention to him. He couldn't see any thing like this though, and gave up his attempts.

He turned to Hermione. "So, nonverbal spells today?"

Hermione nodded happily. "Yes! I've been practicing how the book says to do it. I've managed lumos, wingardium leviosa, and rictumsempra!"

Harry was about to answer, when two girls approached him. The first one, a small brunette, held out her hand. " Hi Harry! My name is Echo Carrington. I'm a fourth year. This is Chloe Garcia." She pointed to the taller girl, whose hair was deep brown and hung in ringlets. "We're trying out for the Quidditch team. I'm trying out for a chaser."

Chloe stepped forward. "I'm trying out for a beater."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Beater?"

"Yeah." She put her hands on her hip, glaring at him. "That a problem?"

'_This boy is gonna get a bludger to the head if he ain't careful.'_

"No!" His voice squeaked. "No, that's fine. I was just surprised that's all."

'_That better be all. I'll show him. I don't bench 100 lbs for nothing.'_

"C'mon Chloe. Let's go look at the Quidditch scores for yesterday!"

They walked away, each thinking of there favorite quidditch players. Echo thinking of Oliver Wood from Puddlemere United, and Chloe thinking of Victor Krum from Bulgaria.

Harry felt sorry for Echo. Puddlemere had gone against Bulgaria last night, Bulgaria losing by thirty points. He never wanted to feel that girl's wrath. Although she had been quite pretty when she was angry.

'Well,' he though bitterly to himself, 'I do have to fall in love. Might as well start somewhere.'


	6. Tryouts

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who has read so far. After the last chapter, I had twenty-two messages in my e-mail, all of them either people adding it to their favorites or watching me. But, I'd still like you guys to tell me what you think! I want to make this the best story I possibly can, and I can't do that if I don't know what you like or dislike about it, or any ideas for future plot-lines! So, let me know please!

**Pre HPB**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Sad, isn't it?

**What Women Want**

**Try-Outs**

Harry sighed, watching the current Gryffindor team hopeful try out. When he had accepted the position of quidditch captain that summer, he thought it might be a good way to keep his mind off Sirius. He had no idea how frustrating it would be to hold try-outs. Each person who took the field seemed worse then the last.

He was currently trying out beaters. So far, he had been through six people and none of them had matched the energy or strength that the Weasley twins had possessed. Some players who had tried out could barely lift the bats, making flying with them quite impossible.

The last person who was signed up to try-out was Chloe Garcia, one of the girls Harry had met in the Great Hall. He had only seen one decent try-out at this point, and the fact that his last hopeful was a girl did nothing to improve his mood.

Grumpily, he told her to mount her broom, and watched her fly off. He was surprised. She flew around the pitch with an easy grace, looping the chasers and waiting for a time when she needed to protect her fellow players. Harry waited, sure that she wouldn't have enough power to make much impact on a bludger.

Finally, a bludger shot quickly at Echo, who had been made a chaser earlier that day. Chloe lifted her bat with a fierce determination, and swung.

'_Take that!'_

All her force went into it. The bludger came flying at the side lines, right where Harry stood watching. He ducked just in time, and the bludger made contact with the stands behind him.

Harry blew his whistle, signaling for the bludger to be restrained. Chloe touched down in front of him. "Well..?"

"You're the best player I've seen all day," he admitted slowly. Seeing her start to grin, he continued. "But you have got to work on your aim! You can't just hit the bludger at the fans, or worse your team mates! You almost took my head off!"

At this, her smirk grew.

'_And if you wouldn't of ducked, I would of hit my target. Doubt me again, Shaggy. See what happens.'_

She turned and walked away without saying anything. She joined the other beater hopefuls waiting on the field. Harry went to talk to the players he had already assigned to the team. After a few minutes discussion, they were all in agreement.

"Alden Anderson and Chloe Garcia, congratulations. Everyone else, we thank you for your time and ask that you please leave the field."

Chloe had started doing sort of a victory dance.

'_I knew I'd get picked. I love when a guy has to admit he's wrong. I bet Viktor is never wrong though!'_

'She's really devoted to her favorite quidditch player,' Harry thought to himself, before calling his new team over. He had planned on talking strategy with them, but the girls were too busy squealing with in their minds that Harry couldn't pull himself to do that.

"You guys did a really great job today. I think we have a pretty good team here, and I want you all to get some rest tonight. Our first official practice will be tomorrow, and we can see how we all work together."

The team started walking away, but Harry called Chloe back.

'_What now? Does he doubt my ability to walk across the field too?'_

Harry rolled his eyes. "You did really great today. I'm sorry I laughed at the idea of you being a beater. I was just surprised. I've never heard of a woman beater. I was wrong."

'_Of course you were.'_

"So, to make it up to you, how about I buy you a drink or something at Hogsmeade?"

He could hear her thinking, wondering if she should really encourage Harry's ego.

'_Well he met Viktor. If Viktor likes him, he must be ok!'_

She nodded at him. "Sure, Harry. I'd like that." And she walked away.

Harry was satisfied. He felt that making an attempt at finding someone he loved was all he could do. He spotted Ron walking in the castle, and smiled. Maybe in the meantime he could at least help Hermione get the guy she loved.

He was about to yell at Ron to wait, but then he heard a voice inside his head.

'_The team looks good this year. I wish I could have tried out, I love Quidditch so much. I guess with Harry being there it wouldn't work though.'_

It was the same voice that he had heard at breakfast. Whoever she was, she was thinking about Harry again.

'_Look at all those girls staring at him. They weren't so interested in him last year when they were making him out to be a fool. But now that the ministry has admitted he was right all along, they're right back to fawning over him. I bet they've never even spoken to him.'_

Harry scanned the people in the stands, who had been watching the try-outs. Most of those that remained were female, and many of them stared at him. It was once again impossible to pick out the voice, though he was sure he had it before.

'_I know he's a great person and has a good heart.'_

Harry left the field, more confused then ever.


End file.
